Chapter 24: Beautiful, Dangerous Wood Sprites
Synopsis The Dragonturtle gets airborne, but Urashima still needs some materials to give the vehicle a 100% tune-up: Gold and Silver of the purest kind, needed to repair the onboard computer and generator. They can't dimension dive in this state, but instead chooses to land where she spotted the gold chains. It looked like a city held atop giant gears...it was Basel, Team Vashyron's world. He suggests landing near Square Garden, where the chains were sticking out. Square Garden As they land, gold chains were around them and while some enjoyed the view some decide to do some sleuthing but without the computer, a proper analysis will have to wait. Vashyron then remembers that one of the Cardinals, the leading rulers of Basel, are in possession of such materials. The only problem is getting an audience with the man, but they have an ace...in the form of Leanne, who the Cardinal in question has took a liking to. Not wanting to go herself, she decides to take some of the others with her: She takes, Erica, Felicia, Hibana, Natsu, Xiaomu, Ingrid, KOS-MOS, Fiora, and Segata. She says that the man only responds to those of elegance and beauty, but since the area's also full of dangers some of the guys tag along to watch their backs. While Leanne's group heads for Garigliano's manor, the others will stand guard in case Ouma shows up for the chains and they'll need to find a way back to The World soon. Garigliano's Manor After a....artistic fever from the cardinal, he asks to see the artiste who "created" them. Urashima then comes out and after some discussion, he explains that he had used such materials recently for a Goddess of Mercy statue he commissioned earlier. He directs them to the Forest of Idols, where the rails can carry out said statues to their destination. He also warns of "wood sprites" in the area, but they had nothing to worry about. As they leave, he forgot to mention about the two Ouma girls he met with earlier... Forest of Idols The group arrives at the Forest of Idols, and they head for the back door. Urashima unlocks it with a key she got from the cardinal and out rolls a statue of Leanne...which surprises some of them. The real goal was in the back, so Urashima heads back to get them. Just then, the "wood sprites" appear...but they really aren't very sprite-like in appearance. They get to work dealing with them while the doctor rolls out the materials they need. Urashima rolls out the next one...and it was another statue of Leanne, put this time made entirely of pure silver! But then Juri shows up to crash the fight, and brings along V-Dural and several Dural statues with her. The third statue comes out, in pure gold. But then, Sheath comes out...and the gold chains disappear on them. She then calls for some help: Sword, a gentlemanly-looking fighter and a new soldier from Ouma's American branch. And after another slip of the tongue by Erica, one more figure appears: Aya-me. They remember that she was brought back due to the chain's power, however she still intends to fight and calls out some Kouma assistance. V-Dural explodes after defeat. Juri retreats after another beatdown, but then learns that Bison's no longer in Basel. T-elos came next, seeing she's still bent on defeating KOS-MOS. She came after figuring they were pursuing the Grandmaster's servants, but the Unknown woman appears as well. After a quick switch with Meyneth, she senses that she is a soul already lost, and like Aya-me, she is bound through the chain's power. However, she also brings in some Gnosis and Mechons as well. After seeing this many enemies, the heroes buckle down to get the materials and deal with the enemy threat. Sheath retreats after defeat, but says her mission here is complete and insults Leanne's statues. Though Ayame's mind was returning, Aya-me flew off after defeat. After defeat...Kazuya asks if she is Jun Kazama. Silent as ever, she leaves after defeat. T-elos retreats, realizing she would need more power to defeat her destined target. After some praising from the girls, the guys are called to help take the statues to the Dragonturtle. Party Members Pair Units Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica Kiryu & Majima Jin & Kazuya Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Hibana Ingrid Pai Leanne Segata Felicia Natsu Heihachi Valkyrie Enemies Blood Doll Flame x2 Blood Doll Chainsaw x2 Blood Doll Omega x2 Treasure Mimic (leaves 5 turns after appearing) Juri Han (Gear: Feng Shui Engine Prototype) V-Dural (Gear: Dural Impersonation Set) V-Dural (Statue) x2 (Gear: Stone Body Suit) Sheath (Gear: Black Bunny Suit) Sword x2 Blue Hatter x2 Aya-me (Gear: Kouma Black Feather) Kouma Kagizume x2 Kouma Heiki Banrai x2 T-elos (Gear: Secret Black Underwear) 27-Series Asura x2 M-63 Harvester Unit x4 M82X Melee Unit x3 M83 Predator Unit x3 Unknown (Gear: White Hairband) Svarozic Stribog Perun Items Stun Talisman, Staminan X, Revival Potion, Strider's Scarf Trivia During Resonance of Fate's Chapter 3 "Flower", Leanne had to meet with Garigliano (while weirdly dressed due to Vashryon) in order to gain his favor. The mission in this chapter is similar as it takes place in the same area (along with the warning of "wood sprites") Category:PXZ2 Chapter